


finaly

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Set during yours and newts seventh year, you are spending Christmas with the Scamander's.





	

Next x Reader where you end up under the mistletoe together? Merry Christmas!

I’ve been wondering about Mr and Mrs Scamander lately, so this is Christmas in the Scamander house, set in yours and Newt’s seventh year.

 

Christmas at the Scamander’s was always lovely, if a little chaotic. With various auntie’s, uncles and little cousins, grandmothers and grandfathers popping in and out, hippogriffs frolicking in their paddocks, one of newts creatures escaping, Mr Scamander trying in vain to get some work done, before giving In and joining the festivities. Theseus coming home for the holidays, with stories of his cases and Jess the border collie bounding about the old farm house.

You were sitting curled up in an armchair by the fire place in the living room, newt sat with his legs crossed on the floor, back against the coffee table, both of you with heavy books in your hands.

You glanced to newt, to his position on the carpeted floor. A fond smile on your lips, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, his nose scrunching every so often. You hated to admit it but your feelings for the hufflepuff had deepened far beyond friendship, your heart would flutter every time his hand would brush yours, your spirits were lifted when he smiled and your cheeks would flush furiously whenever he complimented you.

“Newt love,’ Mrs Scamander’s soft voice pulled you from your thoughts, you both looked up from your books,’ would you be able to feed the hippogriffs, sweetheart’ the tall woman asked, a knowing smile on her face. Newt nodded ‘course, come on dinky’ newt smiled as he pulled you out of the plush armchair. “hey, I’m not small, you lot are all just stupidly tall’ you protested as he chuckled at you.

Newt grabbed the sack of feed, and you made your way around the paddocks together. Dipping your hands into the feed and sprinkling it around the barns, as well as hanging some meat about the rafters for enrichment. Bowing at each of the magnificent hippogriffs, some allowing you to stroke their beautiful feathers, others weren’t too keen, just nodding their heads and getting back to their lunch.

Your heart was light as you and newt meandered around the barns, chattering as you went, ‘come on love, let’s get our lunch’ newt mumbled.

His large hand rested on your back as he guided you back to the stone farm house kitchen, he held the door open and stood to the side as you ducked slightly under his arm. You glanced up to thank him, you looked slightly above his curly head and noticed a plant above the door frame. “what’s up their?’ newt chortled, as he looked up to where you were staring. He raised his eyebrows slightly “we don’t have to if you don’t want to’ Newt’s face reddened, ‘what are you talking about, get down here’ a lopsided smile grew on his handsome face as he lifted his hand to stroke the pad of his thumb against your soft cheek. He stooped slightly and placed a brief kiss to your nose, before closing the gap completely and bringing your lips together in a gentle kiss. It was soft, innocent almost timid, it was more than you had ever dared to hope for.

“bloody hell finally’ you heard Theseus’ deep voice, pull you from the happy fog that newt had you wrapped in. You pulled apart, both with stupid smiles on your faces.

 

I hope you enjoyed it

Have a great day and be safe 


End file.
